After Party
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: The WrestleMania after party and celebrating Randy's birthday


**A/N: This is the onehot for xGoldGang who was #300 review for One Moment Together. Really sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

Whoever had set up this year's WrestleMania after party had gone all out. Not only had the company booked out the entire hotel for the staff to stay at, they'd also booked the adjoining building to use as the venue for the party.

It had been decked out into three distinct areas, the bar, the dance floor, and a quiet area which offered some privacy for those who were with their partners. It was the latter area which John had led Randy to as soon as they arrived. John, having been in a gruelling match with Dwayne was exhausted and had no plans to get on the dance floor; especially since they were now officially celebrating Randy's birthday.

John was careful not to mention the topic, wishing to keep his husband guessing as to when he would get his present. It was the age old game they played with each other in April, and John knew in a few weeks he would made to wait most of the days until Randy finally relented.

"Did you get the doc to check your shoulder earlier?" John asked as his lips brushed passed Randy's ear on their way to his neck.

"Mmm, I'm fine," Randy moaned a little as he tilted his back giving John more access to his neck. "Like I told you I was."

"I'm just looking out for you," John said pulling back so Randy could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I know," Randy said tugging gently on John's shirt to close the distance between their bodies. "Let me show you how appreciative I am."

Randy wrapped his arm around John's neck as he captured his lips, pushing his tongue into his husband's mouth, releasing a long moan as he tasted John's tongue. They'd been married for nearly four years and together longer than that, but Randy could never get over the taste of John's mouth.

Ever the easy man, John's hand slid from its position on Randy's side to the front of his pants. He squeezed the hardening muscle in his grip and smiled into the kiss when Randy bucked his hips to press more of himself into his hand. Coming to his senses he moved his hand back up to Randy's chest and pushed himself off of the younger man.

"As much as I really want to keep going, this area is not as private as our hotel room," John said sitting back and pulling Randy up from where he'd slid down on the long seat. Randy smirked and slid his legs around John's waist, pulling himself tight to the man's lower half so they could both feel how much the other wanted it.

"I think it's priv-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a tangled mess of arms and legs fell through the fabric separator. John and Randy looked over to see who it was. Randy immediately rolled his eyes; Kelly Kelly, of course.

"Sorry boys, didn't realise this booth was taken."

"No problem; we're only talking," John said brushing it off. "Hey Alex, take it easy; she looks as though she's had a few."

Randy waited until the pair left to start his griping, "Please tell me why I had to make a public apology for telling the truth."

"Baby, don't start," John pleaded. "Let's just go back to enjoying each other. You were saying something about it being priv-"

"Heeeyyy, Johnnnnyyyyyy," Zack called as he through back the curtain. "Bro, you are missing the sickest beats out there."

Zack made his way over and brushed Randy's foot down from the seat where it rested, perching himself next to John. When John sat back he sent an amused smirk to Randy but his husband was less than amused at Ryder's actions. As John turned back to ask Zack to give them privacy, hence where they were, he found Zack with his arm on the back of the seat, trying to loop it around John.

John instinctively put a hand on Randy's thigh, letting him know he had nothing to worry about. He attempted to adjust his position to create some space between Zack and he but as soon as he shifted, Zack followed suit.

"Randy, bro, you need to move your foot, it's digging in to my side," Zack complained.

John felt Randy tense under his hand and waited for the onslaught of insults. To his surprise though, Randy remained silent but John could see the anger brimming in his eyes. He let his hand trace around Randy's side and he slipped it under his shirt. Randy's eyes connected with his and he felt The Viper relax under his touch.

"Zack," John said trying to find the right words. "If you don't-"

Zack didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. He jumped up from his seat and pulled on John's arm, dragging him from his seat.

"I love this song, come on, you got to dance with me bro," Zack said pulling John behind him.

John looked back to Randy who was once again livid with the young Long Islander. He held his free hand up in defeat as he was pulled out of the booth leaving Randy to his stupor.

"I don't fucking believe this," Randy ranted. He pushed himself from the seat and headed for the bar. At least he could drown his sorrows as he made sure Zack didn't push his luck with his husband.

When he got to the bar he ordered a brandy on the rocks and took a seat on an empty stool as he looked over to the dance floor. His eyes roamed the space and he saw a lot of the crew having a good time as well as some of the roster. It didn't take him long to spot his husband. He chuckled a little at the sight of him trying to dance to a Kelly Clarkson song.

The bartender brought him his drink and he had to be careful not to break the glass when he turned back to see Zack trying to get in closer to John. The only bit which didn't make him want to go over there and pull John away was the fact that John was keeping his distance. At least trying to; Zack didn't seem to know how to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey Randy, I haven't seen you all day," Eve said coming over and enveloping him in a hug.

"I've been better," Randy grunted, his eyes never leaving his husband. Eve looked over in the direction Randy was and saw Zack trying his hardest to get in close to John.

"No wonder you're having a bad day," she joked. "You don't need to worry though; Zack's just misreading the signals. I keep telling him but…"

Randy took his eyes off John for a moment to see Eve shrug her shoulders as she spoke.

"He's not misreading signals. He's manipulating John. First he gets John to agree to that stupid storyline," Randy complained. "You know I'm waiting for him to come home one week and tell me creative want them to kiss."

"You didn't seem to mind when I had to kiss him," Eve said smirking at the tall man.

"No disrespect Evie, but you're not his type," Randy said returning the smirk. "I'm not in the least bit threatened by you."

"But you are by the perpetual teenager?" she asked amazed at Randy's slip of an admittance.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"John's just so," Randy tried to find the right word. "I don't want to say naïve, but it's like he's too forgiving. He can't see the wrong in people."

"No offence Randy but I think that's why you two work well together. You can't see the good in people," she teased. She was about to say something else when the music stopped and the first few chords of 'Amazed' by Lonestar came over the speakers.

Randy's eyes locked with John's and they smiled at one another as John beckoned Randy onto the floor.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said to Eve, the smile still on his face as he spoke.

"Enjoy," Eve said, stepping away to leave John and Randy to their moment. She had learnt over the years that when this song came on, it was them and no one else.

"Wait, do me a favour," Randy said catching her by the elbow and dragging her with him. "Distract the broski."

They moved onto the dance floor and just as John stepped toward Randy's approaching figure, a pair of arms wrapped around his body from behind. Randy saw red. Nobody but him held John during this song.

"Randy wait," Eve called as Randy stormed over to John.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Randy yelled as he pulled Zack off of John.

"Randy, don't start, not here," John said trying to step in between the two men.

"He was all over you, John," Randy said gritting his teeth, trying his hardest not to throw a punch at Zack.

"Chillax, dude," Zack said turning his nose up at Randy's behaviour. "We were just having some fun. If you'd chill a little more, maybe John would be able to enjoy a night out once in a while."

"Zack," Eve admonished trying to diffuse the tension.

"Do not try to make this out as my fault," Randy threatened the young man, getting in his face. "You're the one who doesn't respect who John belongs to."

"Excuse me?" John asked getting in Randy's face. "I'm not your property Randal. I'm your husband. Maybe you need to learn about showing some respect."

John pushed passed Randy and left the dance area. Randy quickly followed and caught up with John in the doorway of the party venue.

"Gorgeous, wait," Randy said grabbing his hand only for John to yank it back. "I'm sorry. I don't think of you as property. He was pushing my buttons the entire time and then when he-"

"Baby, I'm sick of your jealousy," John said walking toward the hotel entrance.

"John, ple-"

"Leave me alone for a bit. I need some space," John called back, continuing to walk away from Randy.

Randy groaned in frustration at his own actions. He headed back into the party, determined to drown his sorrows until enough time had passed so he could go and find John and attempt to make it up to him. He was about to get to the bar when Zack appeared out of nowhere with Eve still in tow trying to keep him under control.

"What's your problem?" Zack asked, standing toe to toe with Randy.

"Right now my biggest problem is you," Randy said, not at all concerned about Zack's attempt at threatening. "Now get out of my way."

"Zack come on, why don't we go have a dance," Eve said trying to lead Zack away while shooting apologetic eyes to Randy.

"You know Randy, John's a big boy," Zack said smirking. "He can do what, or who, he likes. And I'm going to make sure it's me that he turns to when he dumps your ass."

"Zack!" Eve cried as she heard his words.

"What? I'm telling it like it is," Zack said turning to face Eve. As he turned back he didn't have time to protect himself from the fist coming toward his face. Randy's fist connected and Zack went flying backward. As soon as Zack was on the floor, Randy was on top of him, throwing punch after punch. He didn't care if he'd be suspended or fined. He didn't care if Zack couldn't appear the next night on Raw. He wasn't going to let him make comments like that.

Randy wasn't sure who it was but he felt people pulling him back and he let a huge grin form on his face as he saw the split lip and rapidly swelling eye on Zack. He shrugged out of the various people's holds and he left the party. No sense in trying to continue in his plan of getting drunk. Right now he needed to cool off. He headed out into the night air and walked in the opposite direction to the hotel entrance.

It must have been an hour later by the time Randy made his way back to the hotel. He would have given John more time, but truth be told he was starting to feel dead on his feet and all he wanted to do was hit the sack, even if John made him sleep on the floor. He opened the door to the hotel room and froze on the spot.

All the anger he'd disposed of since leaving the party rose up once again as he saw Zack sat on the sofa in his hotel suite, with John holding a piece of ice to his lip.

"Ow," Zack winced as John pressed it to the cut.

"Sorry, it's going to sting a little," John said, cupping Zack's head as he applied the ice again.

Randy let his anger boil over and slammed the door to the hotel room shut. He watched Zack startle somewhat and smirked. He wasn't surprised John when John didn't flinch at all. He was use to his tantrums.

He stormed into the adjoining bedroom and slammed that door as well. He couldn't believe this. He'd gone out to cool off and give John his space and all the while, Zack was with John playing the victim.

He paced the room, trying to listen in on the conversation between John and Zack.

"He shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry," John said and Randy could hear the genuine emotion coming from John. He was no doubt tired of sorting out Randy's mess.

"I don't get what I did," Zack said playing innocent.

"It's that song; it was our first dance at our wedding reception," John explained quietly.

"Bro, I didn't know," Zack said. Randy paced even more as he heard the false tone to Zack's voice. He just hoped John picked up on it as well.

"How were you supposed to? You were working on SmackDown at the time. It's not like we socialised," John said and Randy silently cursed John for not realising Zack's true intentions. "Anyhow, Randy; he gets jealous."

"I can tell," Zack said with a fake laugh.

"Well, when he saw your arms go around me with that song playing, I guess something snapped," John said. "I shouldn't have left like that. If I didn't… maybe…"

"John, don't blame yourself for this," Zack said. Randy was at the door about to burst through as he could picture Zack trying to make a move. "This was all Randy. He lost it and just starting beating on me."

"Again, I can only apologise," John said. "And I'll make sure he does; once I've calmed him down, so it will probably be tomorrow."

"John. I'm saying this as a friend," Zack said quietly. "You don't need this agro. You can do better than him. You could have anyone on this planet… easily."

Randy's hand was on the door knob, ready to go out and there and defend his case. The only reason he didn't was because he was hoping to hear John defend him. His heart was racing as all he heard was silence. He wondered if Zack was making his mood but he shook it from his head, John would never so much as look at another man, so there was no point even thinking it.

"I said he was jealous… not a bad husband," John stated clearly. Randy could hear the anger in John's voice. It was rare to hear, but when you did, you knew it, and you knew you didn't want to mess with him. In fact, even being in a separate room, the tone John used still had its usual effect on him, and he quickly adjusted his pants.

"John… I…"

"Get out," John commanded. Randy didn't hear Zack get up but he knew he had when he heard the door slam shut. The slamming of the door made Randy's cock twitch and he admonished himself for getting turned on by an angry John. He moved away from the door and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

A couple of minutes later, the bedroom door flew open and John came in with the same bucket of ice, he had used for Zack's lip.

"Give me your hand," John ordered and Randy held it out, not wishing to piss him off anymore. John wrapped a fresh piece of ice in a towel and cleaned up Randy's hand. He hadn't even noticed he had cut it until now. "Tell me why you did it."

"He was all over you," Randy tried to explain.

"Baby, I'm capable of handling the Zack Ryder's of this world," John said, kissing Randy's knuckles after he'd cleaned them. "And you are very well aware of that."

"It doesn't mean-"

John didn't let him finish his sentence and kissed him fiercely on the lips, not letting him take it further.

"Tell me the real reason."

Randy sighed, letting his head fall forward as he thought about whether he should tell John. He looked up and was about to admit it when John pulled away and went over to his bag. It didn't stop him, if anything it would be easier to admit it when he couldn't see the expression on his face.

"It's my birth-" he was halfway through sharing the reason with John when the older man turned around smiling, holding his present in his hand.

"I figured as much," John said, wrapping himself around Randy from the side, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Randy nodded and rested his head against John's.

"You are the most important person in my life. I stood up in front of our friends and family and promised to love you until my death and beyond," John said quietly. "And although at times I'm convinced it's you who's going to be the death of me. I will always stand by you; and I will always clean up the messes you make."

"I love you too," Randy said sarcastically as he laughed at John's words.

"Hey," John said grabbing Randy's chin and turning him to face him. "I do love you."

"I love you too," Randy said; this time filled with all the emotions he was feeling at that moment. "Can I have my present now?"

"Hmmm," John said, pushing Randy back onto the bed and moving to straddle him. "I don't know. I think you should make it up to me first."

"Gorgeous, it's my birthday," Randy whined, hoping John would give.

"Not going to work baby," John teased, grinding down onto Randy's hard cock. Without getting off of Randy John hid the present under the edge of the bed so it didn't get broken during their fun. "Now, show me how sorry you are."

"I've already had that asshole try and ruin my birthday," Randy complained as John chuckled at his pouting.

"Calm down baby, he's gone and I'm right here… waiting," John said hinting at what he wanted.

"If you look up and say 'for you' I'm going to kick your ass," Randy said glaring at his husband.

"I would but it's not my favourite song, how about a little 'My Time is Now'," John joked. Randy sighed at his husband's playful nature. He was going to drag this out all night if he let him.

"I hate that you know how to get me to give in," Randy said pouting.

"Get over it baby, you should be used to it by now," he said wiggling his eyebrows and grinding his hips against him. Randy laughed and grabbed John's hips, rolling him onto his back. As soon as he had John pinned, he pulled away and started getting changed as though they were getting ready for bed.

John was just watching him. There was no way of denying it. The man was hot, sexy, masculine and all his. For John, that was the biggest turn on. Since they'd been together, he was the only person to touch his body, taste his lips, his tongue, every inch of his skin. He looked at Randy, watching his muscles move as he bent down to remove his shoes. There was no use trying to hold off any longer, he needed to have that body under him now.

He sat up and scooted off the bed, getting on his knees in front of Randy. Silently, he started unzipping Randy's tight jeans and slowly pulled them away from his body. He caught Randy's gaze and Randy was watching John with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as though he wasn't aware.

"Undressing you so we can celebrate your birthday," John said pulling Randy's underwear away so his cock stood proudly free of its constraints.

"What if I'm not in the mood to celebrate anymore?" Randy asked seriously.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby?" John said sarcastically. "Now don't act like you don't want my cock shoved deep inside you."

Randy smiled at John and pulled his husbands shirt off.

"Mmm, that reminds me," Randy said. "You, gorgeous, were looking good out in that ring. It's just a shame you had to share the spotlight with him."

John groaned, ever since Dwayne had made the reference to John having 'a wife', Randy was acting like a spoilt brat around the semi-retired wrestler. It was an inside joke for anyone who knew the couple. To those outside of the business, it was just a cover.

"Don't start, baby" John said sternly.

"But it's my birthday," Randy whined, trying his infamous pout again.

"Don't care," Randy sighed and pulled John closer to him by his jeans. He kissed John's tight stomach and started sucking on his belly button.

"God baby" John moaned. Randy smirked and pulled John's jeans away from him not surprised to see him without any underwear on.

"Any people think I'm the nympho" Randy mused.

"Maybe because you're always the one begging for me," John laughed throatily as Randy continued his ministrations.

"Have you ever known me to beg?" Randy asked.

"Every damn time I fill you up with my cock."

Randy laughed knowing it was true. John stepped out of his jeans, pushing Randy back onto the bed. John wasted no time and ran his tongue up Randy's thigh until he was eye level with his straining erection. He gently kissed the crown, keeping eye contact the entire time with Randy. Leaning forward he took Randy's length into his mouth. Randy threw his head back, letting out a low groan. John loved the sounds Randy made when they were in bed. Trying to encourage him further, he started to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Randy like he was a lollipop.

"Fuck," Randy cried as he grabbed the back of John's head. "Gorgeous, that feels so good."

John hummed around Randy's cock to show his appreciation, and Randy's eyes rolled back in his head from the sensation. Without removing his mouth from Randy's cock he trailed his fingers up Randy's body and held them in front of Randy's face. Knowing what John wanted; Randy took them into his mouth and started sucking them coating them in his saliva.

John lifted Randy's feet from the floor, bending his legs until his feet were flat on the bed.

Pulling his fingers from Randy's mouth, he reached down, circling his index finger around Randy's tight opening. Slowly, he inserted it to the first knuckle, eliciting a string of curses from his husband.

He worked the finger in and out for a few moments, before adding a second. Randy's breathing was becoming heavier, and he started to thrust down onto John's fingers as they moved inside of him.

"Fuck, gorgeous," Randy cried out when John inserted a third finger. He began bucking his hips wildly, causing John to gag on the cock. John recovered and pulled back, releasing Randy's cock.

"Are you ready for me?" John asked in a husky voice, positioning himself between Randy's legs.

"I've been ready for a while," Randy groaned, already panting wildly. John grasped a hold of his cock, lining it up with Randy's entrance. He pushed forward, pulled back, repeating the action again and again.

"Stop teasing me; it's my b-" Randy started to yell.

"Birthday, yeah, I remember," John said with a wicked grin. "Maybe I want to hear you beg already."

John knelt between Randy's legs, giving him a knowing smirk which would rival The Viper on his best day. Randy let out a breath of frustration as John pushed forward and pulled back once more.

"Tell me what you want, baby," John instructed.

"The same thing I always want," Randy spat at him, his frustration boiling over. John gave a chuckle.

"Say it then," John continued teasing him and Randy gave another sigh of frustration, fisting his hands in the blankets below him.

"Fuck me. Show me how much you goddamn love me by driving me into the mattress," Randy begged.

"Mmm, music to my ears," John said with another chuckle. He thrust forward burying his dick inside Randy's ass.

"Ohhh, fuucckk," Randy moaned at the feeling.

Slowly John pulled back until just the head was left in and then he pushed forward just as slow until he was all the way inside. Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist, thrusting his hips to meet John as their pace quickened.

"Fuck baby you feel so good," John moaned falling forward. He held himself up with his hands planted on both sides of Randy's head. Randy clutched at John's back, shining with the same sweat he loved to see as they wrestled in the ring. He raked his hands down his back as John pounded him harder. He grabbed John by the back of his head and dragged his head down until their lips met in a fierce kiss.

The kiss surged something inside of John and he started slamming into Randy. Both men groaning loudly as the bed rocked on its legs.

"You're so fucking tight," John half panted, half groaned. He reached between their bodies and took hold of Randy's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "You want to cum with me baby?"

Randy nodded unable to reply with words.

"Give me your hand," John ordered and Randy held it out, knowing what John was going to do, and he loved it. John released his hand from Randy's cock and guided Randy's hand to the same area, covering it with his own so they could stroke it together.

"Johnny, gorgeous, I'm going to cum," he warned and with another shout of John's name, he shot his load over his chest. "Fuuuccckkk."

The tightening of Randy's muscles around his cock was enough to send John into bliss and two thrusts later; John spilt his load deep inside Randy's ass.

"Shit," John sighed, collapsing on Randy's chest, both of them panting to catch their breath. Slowly he pulled himself from Randy and rolled over onto his side. He leant in licked off the cum from Randy's chest, cleaning his husband up before sharing a kiss. They lay there silent for a long moment.

"Happy birthday me," Randy said when he was finally able to speak.

"You're welcome," John said staring at the ceiling. "Do I get to celebrate like that on my birthday?"

"Like I could stop you," Randy laughed and nodded before turning serious. Rolling onto his side he wrapped an arm over John's waist.

"I love you, gorgeous," Randy said pulling John into his body. John smiled and gently kissed Randy.

"I love you too, baby," John said keeping perfect eye contact with his husband. "Do you want your present now?"

"You mean that wasn't it?" Randy said laughing.

"Get under the covers," John said as he scooted off the bed to retrieve the present. He joined Randy in bed and told him to close his eyes, much to his annoyance. Once John was happy Randy wasn't peeking, including doing his U Can't C Me gesture since he could get away with it, he handed Randy his present. "Open it up."

Randy tore into the paper and ripped the lid of the box off the present like the child he was. John watched, smiling the entire time. He loved seeing the side of Randy nobody else saw. It was for his eyes only. Just like the pet names. When they were alone, the only time they called each other by their given names was in the throes of passion. Other than that it was always 'Gorgeous' and 'Baby'.

"I didn't know what to get you," John said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I find it very difficult to buy you a gift when you buy everything you want."

"Gorgeous, it's perfect," Randy said pulling John in for a kiss.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. It was the best day of my life, and I miss seeing the pictures when we're away from home so much," Randy said, running his fingers over the multi-frame. Every section was filled with a different picture from their wedding album. "I can have this on the road with me."

"You like it right? You're not just saying it to make me happy?" John asked; concerned Randy didn't really like the gift.

"When have I ever cared enough to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, baby, I love you too," John said with just as much sarcasm.

"Gorgeous," Randy said, running his hand over John's chest. "I know I buy all the new gadgets as soon as I can, but it means when I get a gift from you; it's not just something material, it's got love and thoughtfulness behind it. Just like this."

"Does that mean you're going to thank me with lots of sexual favours?" John said with a serious tone.

"Not on your life," Randy said pushing John onto his back and trying to wrestle him for control. "You're an ass, Orton."

"Maybe," John said reversing their positions so he had Randy pinned to the bed. "But I get to have yours every night… Orton."

"I hate you," Randy whimpered.

"You love me; don't deny it."

**A/N: Please review :)**


End file.
